


Winter Wonders

by VulcanLoving



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Apologies, Eventual Fluff, Eventual kissing, First Kiss, Hurt, I'm sorry if it sucks, M/M, One Shot, this is my first work ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulcanLoving/pseuds/VulcanLoving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard knew he had been harsh and when Jim's silence had sent more of a chill down his spine that the weather outside could hope to match he knew he was attracted to the kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work EVER. I don't write much outside of school and opt for reading everyone else's fabulous work instead so this is a first. This is Unbeta'd and I own nothing except the idea. Please let me know of any errors so I can amend them: I have no doubts that there are spelling and punctuation errors in there somewhere! I was going expand this into them going home and Jim ending up as Joanna's teacher and things getting a bit awkward but my writing ability isn't up to it.

The second Saturday of November was freezing.

On a group hiking trip gone wrong Leonard McCoy, town renown doctor and Orthopaedist, was stuck with a ‘ex-pilot now primary school teacher’ Jim Kirk...in the middle of no-where.

The wind blew harshly around them whipping and battering their stubbled faces as Leonard squinted closely at the map between his frozen hands; Jim’s teeth chattering in his ear. “God dammit man I’m trying to read here!” He barked at the slightly younger man whose eyes were now wide and stone hard. Jim raised his hands in submission taking a few steps back and wrapping his arms tightly around himself. “Two Kilometres south-west” Jim didn’t grace Leonard’s ears with his usual happy and reassuring response and instead chose to trail a few feet behind him as they walked.

When the wind died down and they could finally hear themselves think again Leonard turned to him apologetically “Look kid, I didn’t mean to snap” Jim shrugged and his eyes, now more of an icy blue than sky blue, stayed fixed on the ground in front of his feet; Leonard could see his muscles tighten even through the fives layers of clothing they were both wearing. Leonard sighed feeling deflated: that wasn’t the first time he’d yelled at Jim whilst they’d been out here.

The kids obvious charm when the group had first met had made him very attractive to the older man even though his patience with people outside of work was very little; Jim had been oblivious to Leonard’s harsh comments and moaning and had taken up the spot as his companion for the trip, smiling brightly for the whole week. But now he’d had gone and done it; Leonard mused to himself that there was only so much grump a person could take. The uncharacteristic silence of Jim Kirk sent a shiver down his spine-and not just from the cold- he was actually missing Jim’s conversational and slightly over exaggerated chatter in his left ear.

When they finally reached the empty cabin Jim hurried straight past him and directly into his room; not even giving Leonard a second to speak. Whilst he removed his hiking boots and shook snow off of his coat, Leonard radioed the main lodge and told them that the group had spilt after getting lost in the blizzard and only himself and Jim had returned back and the others may have been in need of a search and rescue team. He sighed heavily, pouring himself a glass of Bourbon and drinking it deeply for a few seconds.

When he heard the click of a door a few minutes later, Leonard expected it to be the rest of their hiking party but when he looked up he saw Jim stood in the door of his room wearing the most figure-and ass- hugging jeans Leonard had ever seen...and James Kirk had a stunning ass! Jim cleared him throat and Leonard felt an unfamiliar blush colouring his cheeks from being caught oogling. Jim smirked and then sighed, dropping down on the sofa next to Leonard who averted his eyes until he could feel the blood dissipating from his face. Even though had been attracted to him in the beginning with an ass like that Leonard found it impossible to think of how anyone could find Jim unattractive.

“Hey Bones?” Jim asked: a nickname that he’d given Leonard after he had named all 206 bones in the body, intoxicated, on their first night at the lodge. Leonard had grumbled at first that ‘Dammit Kid I have a name’ but he’d grown quite fond of it. “I know I’m a bit uh-“Of all the things James Tiberius Kirk was good at, apologising and showing his feelings were not one of them. “So, uh...about earlier-I’m sorry- you know for...”

Leonard placed his hand on Jim’s knee clothed in those oh-so-snug fitting jeans “I’m sorry Jim, I shouldn’t ‘ave snapped like that, I know you were just trying to help”

Jim’s face relaxed and his face spread into a grin “Thanks Bones! We good?”

Leonard's lips quirked up at the corners “Course. Bourbon?” he handed out the bottle to Jim expecting him to pour it into one of the other glasses but was witness to the blond taking a giant swig straight from the bottle.

“Uh Jim?” Leonard started awkwardly ‘Just do it Len, don’t be such a god damn idiot! Ask him out!’ he scolded himself in his head Jim turned his head to meet Leonard’s eyes

“I was ah-I was wondering if when we got back we could um-" he started just as they were plunged into darkness “Ah shit” He muttered under his breath looking around the darkened room “Power must’a gone out, must be real bad out there”

“Bones” Jim murmured into the darkness. Leonard looked round to the source of the voice before he felt Jim’s hand on his knee. “Were you gonna ask me out?” Jim leant forward in the dark so that he was inches from Leonards face, enough that Leonard could feel this breath against his skin, but not close enough to kiss, and waited.

“Dammit kid I’m a doctor not a mind reader” Leonard complained, pulling Jim forward rather roughly and crashed their lips together, his mind spinning as Jims teeth scraped across his lower lip and his tongue forced its way, not that Leonard was offering much resistance, into his mouth.

Leonard let out a muffled moan and Jim pulled away, lips quirked up into his signature smirk “I don’t know Bonesy, I think you did a pretty good job”

Leonard scowled at him “Shut up you brat and kiss me”

 

**END**


End file.
